2013 South African Junior Interprovincial Championship
The 2013 SAIHA Junior Interprovincial Championship was a junior ice hockey tournament played between June 29 and July 5, 2013 in the South African city of Cape Town (Western Cape). The Championship was held at the Ice Station in the Grand West Casino and Entertainment World. The Tournament was contested by four age groups: U14, U16, U18 and U20. Each age group had three teams competing in that division with the exception of the U20 that will have four teams. The tournament was a round robin style tournament with each team in that division playing each other only once. Gauteng Blues took the gold medals in the U14, U16 and U18 age divisions, with Western Province taking silver and Gauteng Reds taking the bronze in all three ages groups. The Gauteng Miners tool gold medal in the U/20 tournament, They drew to Western Province Penguins in the first game 5 – 5. They went on to beat the Gauteng Tigers 4 – 3 and Kwz-Zulu Natal 18 – 0. Gauteng Tigers placed second and Western Province third the U/20 tournament. Participating teams U/14 Tournament U/16 Tournament U/18 Tournament U/20 Tournament Rules For standing purposes, points shall be awarded as follows: * 3 points for a win in regulation time * 1 points for a draw in regulation time * No points for a loss in regulation time The games will be played as follows: * 3 periods running time. * The clock will stop when there is a penalty or a goal. * The last two minutes of the period will be stop time. U14 Tournament U14 Standings Fixtures & Results All times are local (UTC+02). |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2= Sandra McClurg |reference = http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/boxscore.html?gameid=2204651 | penalties1 = 0 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 16 | shots2 = 18 }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=Sandra McClurg |reference = http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/boxscore.html?gameid=2204652 | penalties1 = 2 | penalties2 = 6| shots1 = 46 | shots2 = 9 }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=David Bates |reference = http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/boxscore.html?gameid=2204653 | penalties1 = 2 | penalties2 = 4| shots1 = 7 | shots2 = 50 }} MVP Awards & Medals * Best Goalkeeper - Ryan Boyd (Gauteng Blues) * Best Defenseman - Nasr Ho-Yee (Western Province) * Best Forward - Delano Schhrman (Gauteng Blues) U16 Tournament U16 Standings Fixtures & Results All times are local (UTC+02). |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=Sandra McClurg |reference = http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/boxscore.html?gameid=2208910 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 12 }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=Sandra McClurg |reference = | penalties1 = 8| penalties2 = 0| shots1 = 35 | shots2 = 13 }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=Sandra McClurg |reference = | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 18 }} MVP Awards & Medals * Best Goalkeeper - Ryan Boyd (Gauteng Blues) * Best Defenseman - John Venter'' (Gauteng Blues)'' * Best Forward - Sky Johnson (Western Province) U18 Tournament U18 Standings Fixtures & Results All times are local (UTC+02). |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=Sandra McClurg |reference = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=Sandra McClurg |reference = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=Sandra McClurg |reference = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} MVP Awards & Medals * Best Goalkeeper - Marcello Strydom (Gauteng Blues) * Best Defenseman - Brandon Husselman (Gauteng Blues) * Best Forward - Alex Obery (Western Province) U20 Tournament U20 Standings Fixtures & Results All times are local (UTC+02). |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=David Bates |reference = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=David Bates |reference = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=Sandra McClurg |reference = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2=Sandra McClurg |reference = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2= Sandra McClurg |reference = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} |linesman = Robyn Adamson |linesman2= David Bates |reference = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} MVP Awards & Medals * Top Point Scorer for the Tournament - Dylan Compton (Gauteng Miners) 11 Points (5 goals, 6 assists) * MVP for the Tournament - Wesley Krotz (Western Province Penguins) * Best Goalkeeper - Marcello Strydom (Gauteng Miners) * Best Defenseman - Keegan Thornton (Gauteng Tigers) * Best Forward - Xander Botha (Gauteng Miners) External links * African Ice Hockey website * Pointstreak Stats & Results South African Ice Hockey Championships